Sweetest perfection
by Jess Swann
Summary: Pré Saison 1. Jeremy est malheureux après la mort de ses parents, il se sent seul et commence à prendre de la drogue pour oublier sa peine… Mais est il si seul ? Ecrit pour la Communauté Live Journal 30 Interdits sur le thème sous stupéfiant .


**Disclaimer: **** LJ Smith et Julie Plec**

**Résumé**** Pré Saison 1. Jeremy est malheureux après la mort de ses parents, il se sent seul et commence à prendre de la drogue pour oublier sa peine… Mais est il si seul ? Ecrit pour la Communauté Live Journal 30 Interdits sur le thème « sous stupéfiant».**

**Pairing :**** Jeremy Gilbert/Vicki Donovan**

**Genre: **** OS, Romance**

**Rating :**** NC17/MA**

_**Coucou, vu que j'ai pas eu assez des 30 Interdits avec PoTC, je rempile avec Vampire Diaries ^^ J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Sweetest perfection**

Assis le long du mur qui bordait le lycée de Mystic Falls, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Jeremy laissait son esprit dériver au son de la musique. Il pouvait presque sentir la drogue progresser dans son organisme et lui ôter toute sa souffrance, toute cette peine qu'il ressentait depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Tout était presque parfait. Presque.

Encore un, décida t'il en fouillant d'une main tremblante dans le sachet qu'il avait volé un peu plus tôt dans le cabinet de son père.

« Hé ! » L'interpella une voix.

Jeremy leva un regard vague vers la fille.

« Vicki ? » Demanda-t-il.

C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur la sœur de l'ex de sa frangine alors qu'il se défonçait.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Vicki.

\- Rien, grommela Jeremy en tentant de se relever.

\- Ca a l'air super fort, le rattrapa Vicki. J'peux en avoir un ? »

Jeremy la regarda.

« Sérieux ?

\- Ouais sérieux, ce connard de Tyler vient de me larguer et j'ai besoin d'un remontant. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis, tiens.

\- Sympa, » commenta Vicki avant de s'éloigner.

Jeremy la regarda disparaitre, une expression stupide sur le visage. Vicki Donovan ne lui avait jamais adressé plus de trois mots lorsque son frère et sa sœur sortaient ensemble et voilà que maintenant… Encouragé par la drogue, Jeremy la rattrapa maladroitement.

« Hey attend, tu fais quoi ?

\- J'vais mettre ailleurs qu'ici où tout le monde peut voir ce que je prends, » rétorqua Vicki.

Jeremy se retourna vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter et reconnut qu'en effet, on avait fait plus discret.

« J'peux venir ?

\- Si c'est toi qui régale. » Rétorqua Vicki.

()()

Il voyait Vicki tout le temps maintenant. Elle faisait même un détour pour venir le voir.

Vicki Donovan.

Vicki la bombe, la fille qu'il regardait de loin sans oser aller lui parler. Un rire secoua les épaules de Jeremy à ce souvenir et il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cabane abandonnée où Vic l'avait emmené la première fois.

Bien sûr Vic l'utilisait, il était peut être malheureux et drogué mais pas encore assez pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir c'était pour qu'il lui file une de ses pilules magiques.

La porte s'ouvrit et Vic le fixa.

« Salut Jer, je te cherchais.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as déjà plus rien ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme avec amertume.

Vicki sourit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Allez Jer, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu fais un mauvais trip ?

\- Non, j'ai encore rien pris si tu veux tout savoir, répondit-il.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

\- J'étais venu pour penser, c'est tout. »

Vicki rit comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague et Jeremy se releva, vexé.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. »

Il commença à avancer vers la porte mais Vicki le rattrapa.

« Attend Jeremy, je voulais pas te vexer. Moi aussi je viens là pour réfléchir.»

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard dubitatif et Vicki rit.

« Allez Jeremy, on est amis non ? On traine ensemble depuis des semaines…

\- Parce que j'ai ces trucs de mon père, rétorqua Jeremy.

\- Pas que ça, souffla Vicki. J'aime bien trainer avec toi tu sais. »

Jeremy se dérida un peu.

« C'est vrai ? C'est pas qu'à cause des trucs que je te file ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, affirma Vicki. Tu me plais Jeremy, c'est si dur à accepter ? »

Jeremy déglutit alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent avec avidité et Jeremy sentit la langue de Vicki caresser la sienne.

« Vic… » Souffla t'il alors qu'elle le relâchait.

La jeune fille recula en riant et se laissa tomber sur le sol, là, elle attrapa une canette et l'ouvrit pour faire passer deux comprimés.

« Hé c'est quoi ça ?

\- Te prend pas la tête Jer, viens… » Souffla Vicki.

Jeremy hésita. Il était à peine midi et Vic était déjà totalement défoncée en plus d'être saoule. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte.

« Allez Jeremyyyyyyy. Lança Vicki d'une voix plaintive. Sois cool me laisse pas toute seule. »

Jeremy songea que plus personne ne l'attendait à la maison maintenant que ses parents étaient morts et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Goute moi ça. » Lui ordonna Vicki en lui mettant d'autorité deux pilules dans la main.

Jeremy haussa les épaules et avala le tout tandis que Vic mettait en route la radio et commençait à se trémousser.

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, Jeremy vit Vicki se pencher vers lui et il l'attira vers le sol. La jeune fille retomba sur lui avec un éclat de rire et Jeremy sentit son cœur fondre. De toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, Vic était la seule à se conduire normalement et à ne pas sans arrêt lui parler de son drame, la seule à le traiter comme un ami et…

Sans réfléchir, Jeremy referma sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille. Vicki grogna sous ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jeremy glissa une main sous son tee shirt pour caresser ses seins et Vicki s'écarta soudain. Rouge, Jeremy balbutia.

« Vic, scuse, je »

Il s'interrompit net. Assise sur lui, Vicki souleva son tee shirt et glissa une main dans son dos à la recherche de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

« Enlève-moi ça. » Rit-elle.

Les mains tremblantes, Jeremy défit l'agrafe et se tendit à la vue des seins lourds aux larges aréoles qu'elle exhibait.

« Pas mal pour un gamin, » plaisanta Vicki en glissant une main dans son caleçon.

Jeremy frissonna longuement alors qu'elle le caressait et son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture.

« Attend Vic, » haleta t'il.

La bouche de Vicki glissa le long de son torse et se referma sur sa hampe dressée. Jeremy, le souffle bloqué, inspira brutalement tandis qu'elle le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche. Il se crispa, sur le point de craquer, mais Vicki remonta jusqu'à sa bouche.

« J't'ai toujours trouvé craquant Jer, mais ta sœur et mon frère, enfin tu vois…

\- Oui, » bredouilla Jeremy.

Vicki l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche et Jeremy glissa ses mains le long de la jupe qu'elle portait.

Vicki se déroba à nouveau et se redressa, elle chancela tandis que Jeremy la regardait, frustré. La jeune fille rit et oscilla tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de sa culotte. Jeremy, médusé, la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle prenait un nouveau cachet.

« Avec ça c'est encore meilleur, commenta t'elle.

\- Ouais t'as raison, » l'imita Jeremy, trop subjugué par la jeune fille pour réfléchir.

Vicki se laissa tomber sur lui et le fixa, les pupilles dilatées.

« Je sais que t'en as envie Jeremy. » Murmura-t-elle en le guidant en elle.

Jeremy haleta alors qu'elle allait et venait sur lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser.

« Vic… » Commença t'il.

Leurs langues se nouèrent une fois de plus et il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire alors qu'elle ondulait sur lui. Finalement, le plaisir déferla dans ses veines, décuplé par l'effet de la drogue et Jeremy se lâcha avec un gémissement.

Avec un rire, Vicki retomba à ses côtés et empoigna ses vêtements.

« Faut que j'y aille.

\- Quoi ? Bredouilla Jeremy.

\- Faut que j'aille bosser Jer, tout le monde a pas la chance que ça tombe du ciel. » Lui lança Vicki.

La jeune fille remit maladroitement ses vêtements et se pencha vers lui.

« Mais si tu veux, je travaille pas demain. Rejoins moi ici et prend de quoi. » Lui lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Resté seul, Jeremy passa une main sur son front. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait presque heureux. Peu importaient les raisons pour lesquelles Vicki trainait avec lui, seul comptait le moment présent et celui qu'il venait de vivre était presque parfait. Sur cette pensée, Jeremy reprit une pilule et se laissa glisser dans la douceur artificielle de la drogue en attendant de revoir Vicki.


End file.
